


What Comes Wrapped in Ribbon

by JSparks



Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [12]
Category: Supernatural (mentioned) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways..., Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fleshlights, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, Voodoo doll, Voodoo sex (?), dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSparks/pseuds/JSparks
Summary: The blonde laughed again, almost falling over but answered in a sweet tone, “Isn’t it cute?”He tried to not think about what Sapnap looked like right now, nervous and blushing, head tilted to the side as he pressed a finger in just as a test. He would be cautious, anxious out of his mind until he pressed in, he’d bite his lip and roll his hips up into the toy unconsciously.(Consider it a gift, Dreamieboy. Signed, Rowena)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Smutty DTeam Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879603
Comments: 19
Kudos: 776





	What Comes Wrapped in Ribbon

“Yeah I am totally sending this to Sapnap,” Dream fucking  _ wheezed  _ the moment he picked up the object. Tears formed in his eyes he laughed so hard, everytime he looked back down at the blob it got funnier until his stomach hurt from laughing. I mean who the hell would send something like this? It was not only random but hilarious, it was quality made too! He was a little tempted to keep it but that would be so weird if anyone found out, so he decided to send it as a gag gift. 

The box was bright green with a glittery neon ribbon that he removed, he held the ribbon between his fingers while he read the note that was initially tied to the item. He read every label to make sure it was safe and wasn’t actually made to hurt someone, to his surprise it was actually legit. There were other items in the box but he looked down at the clock, 4:36pm, the post office was going to close and he wanted to send it so badly. 

He snatched a spare box, barely big enough to contain what he wanted to send and shoved it in. The entire situation was hilarious, he tried to contain his laughter but the more he thought about it the funnier it got, Sapnap was totally going to yell at him for this. 

He tapped it shut and before checking the other contents of the box he drove to the post office. The other objects at a glance looked completely unrelated so what was the point in waiting? The last thing he wanted was to get distracted and miss the opportunity to send this fucking box tonight. 

Dream dropped the package off trying to contain himself and be as normal as possible. Quickly after getting back in his car he got a text from a friend asking to come over and help him move some bookshelves. Said friend has been talking about doing that for a while, Dream was on that side of town and had nothing much to do. That package he opened was the last one for the night, there wasn’t a huge reason to go back home now. He texted said friend back and blasted music driving down the interloop only a few exits. 

A few days later Dream checked his phone and tracked the package, it was set to arrive later that evening on Sap’s doorstep and he couldn’t stop thinking about how Sap was going to react to it. They both had sent dumb shit to each other in the past but this was going to be the best yet, he's going to be speechless. Dream was giddy just thinking about Sapnap's reaction. 

He debated if Sapnap would see him as weird after this. Probably not considering they’ve sent each other links of explicit things to each other before, nothing personal, just laughing at things, making comments or actually showing off how hot something is. It never got any further than flirting, Dream knew Sapnap and he would find it just as funny as he did. 

The box! He almost forgot after helping his friend to check the other contents of the box. From a glance everything else was separate things sent along with the biggest item but he was still curious. At about midday he walked back into his room dedicated for fan items and saw the green ribbon sitting on the desk in the fair corner.

He picked up the box and saw the small bag with an emblem on the front, another note with the same emblem and a black and red lighter inside the box. They all looked like things from a TV show, maybe hand made? People sent things in like this all the time. 

He found the note and turned it over to read with his right hand while feeling the rough bag material in his left. The note was written in cursive handwriting, the cherry red ink standing out against the tan paper. 

**_I heard you need some stress relief so here it is dear,_ **

**_To disconnect yourself from the toy, burn the bag completely and the connection should be broken. If you have any further issues go to the crossroads completely alone, and ask for me, someone should answer and if they don’t-- Call a Winchester._ **

**_Consider it a gift, Dreamieboy._ **

**_Signed, Rowena_ **

This must be some type of reference, Dream reminded and turned to the little sack. Part of him was curious as to what was inside this thing but he would feel bad tearing it open when that obviously wasn’t what it was meant for. 

Connection? No way, it’s a joke. 

That he is actually a blob and the 2 are connected, yeah he heard about it before but didn’t really care enough to go looking. It was going to be pretty funny when Sapnap finds it in a box in a few hours. He made a little space for the short letter and the bag on one of his shelves and waited for the enviable call from Sapnap. 

“Hey uhhh what the fuck, Dream?” 

Dream wheezed so goddamn hard he couldn’t breathe. Sapnap didn’t even text him beforehand to say he was calling, he just called and of course Dream didn’t hesitate to answer. 

Sapnap turned the Dream plushie over in his hand. The toy was soft on the outside, about a foot tall, completely white with a black smile sewn to the head. It looked just like the Dream blob icon he always used everywhere. The body and head were soft to the touch but heavier then the average plush. There was a cylinder in the middle and a hole at the bottom of the toy, it was very obvious of what the toy was supposed to be used for. “Dream I fucking hate you, why did you send me this!” 

The blonde laughed again, almost falling over but answered in a sweet tone, “Isn’t it cute?”

“It’s a fucking fleshlight!” 

Both of their laughs were echoing throughout their respective rooms. Dream could barely see, his head was going light from all the laughing. After finally taking a breath, he added, “Okay so I got it in the mail from a fan, I checked the package and made sure everything was safe but I had to send it to someone,” Dream spun around in his chair. 

“You are so unbelievable- You got it from a  _ fan? _ !” Sapnap cut himself off when it finally registered what he said. 

“It’s nice right?” 

“Dream if you don’t shut the hell up already!” 

“What? I thought it was fucking hilarious.” 

“I’m going to tweet about this.” 

“No we can’t tell anyone,” Dream mumbled. 

“At least George-”

“Not even George are you crazy?” 

The small bag sat on his shelf, nothing but a memory of that time Dream sent Sapnap the fleshlight. It had been about a week since and they had laughed about it a few times but Sap made him promise not to make jokes in front of other people. But hey it was fucking funny. Now it was an inside joke that Sapnap was going to fuck it even though Dream was 99% sure he wouldn’t. It wasn’t really his business what Sapnap did with it now but he was a little curious, “No Sapnap, you have to tell me if you use it.”

“No what the hell is wrong with you!” Sapnap screamed into the phone, his voice high and filled with joking concern. 

“I wanna know!” 

Sapnap barely paused for 3 seconds before yelling, “Why the hell would you want to know!?”

“I take care of my friends you know,” Dream wheezed. “Whoa man does this make me your sugar daddy or something? I’ve sent you money and toys.”

The very distinct sound of someone leaving a discord call could be heard before Dream laughed so hard he had to drink water before he hurt himself. He was of course just fucking with Sap. 

  
  


It was all pretty lighthearted until one night around 2 weeks later when everything in that note started to make a great deal of sense all at once. 

It was pretty late, maybe 2 am for Dream and 1 in the morning for Sapnap. They had just gotten out of a call because Dream realized he definitely needed some sleep. He curled up in his bed on his left side, pillow slide between his arms checking different social medias, answering texts and comments before he fell asleep. He plugged his phone in to charge, let his eyes close and his body relax as sleep neared. 

He felt something touch him, at first he thought he was hallucinating. It felt like something was on his skin when it obviously wasn’t, he was fully clothed? A place that he didn’t realize was sensitive until it was lightly grazed over by a force of some type? He could barely even put it into words and before he could analyze it more the feeling was gone just as fast. To say he felt weird was an understatement… Maybe this is just some type of strange dream because he’s sleepy. Sleep! That was it, just get some rest and it’ll be over. 

But after Dream intensely stared at his wall trying to dissect what was happening, he felt it again. Touch heavier against his hole, more demanding. 

His heart started racing, even if he wanted to move he didn’t really want to. There was pressure against him, slipping  _ into _ him, it felt so foreign. It curled against him and prodded at him, he squirmed but didn’t try to get up or move away. 

_ To disconnect yourself… the connection should be broken…  _

The toy is connected to him, maybe like some type of Voodoo doll? As his mind raced and he debated doing so many things, the pressure of something being inside him was removed. He tried to not think about what Sapnap looked like right now, nervous and blushing, head tilted to the side as he pressed a finger in just as a test. He would be cautious, anxious out of his mind until he pressed in, he’d bite his lip and roll his hips up into the toy unconsciously. 

Dreams cock twitched in his pajama pants, fuck, that was his best friend he was thinking about right now. The anxiety about the entire situation was starting to burn away, he started to care less and less as his dick hardened. He pressed his thighs together for friction and decided to keep his hands by his face where he laid. After all he didn’t know how long this was going to last. 

He felt, what he could only assume to be, the tip pressed against him. He curled into the sheets more, trying to hide his red face even if it was from no one. Living alone has its perks. It pressed in slow, there was no burn like he was expecting or at least he had heard about. Though he had never tried anything like it he wasn't stupid and knew that most of the time it was painful. But right now there was no pain, only pure bliss that grew with every inch. 

He gave an audible gasp when more of it was shoved in, the pace was achingly slow and cautious, almost nervous. He decided to give in, tighten his grip on the blanket and squeeze his eyes shut, letting his mind run wild.

Dream thought about Sapnap, what he looked like right now. The toy in his hand, probably in bed, maybe some music playing from his computer while he slowly slips in. Sapnap's face going all red and flushed, one hand up his shirt, teasing and playing with himself. The pressure stopped, it must have been all the way inside because it was pulled out gently then rocked back in. Dream felt a light dust of pleasure, a small spark in the bottom of his stomach was growing. 

Sapnap was slowly rocking in and out of the toy a few inches, it felt like teasing even if it wasn't intentional. It wasn't extremely intense or scary, he felt a weird type of comfort around his midsection, warm but not stifling. It was almost like he could smell Sapnap, yet he didn't even know what he smelt like… 

He remembered how much tension there was in his body and relaxed into the sheets more, he felt his stomach flutter the more he thought about Sapnap. Everything that told him to stop, told him to burn the bag and forget this ever happened was on its way out of his head and flooded with new thoughts. 

New thoughts of what Sapnap sounded like or if he was wearing a hoodie or shirtless. Was he sitting on his bed leaning against the wall, blob in his hands, slowly rocking into it or laying down in his bed, holding it with one hand the other in his hair? 

The pace picked up and more liquid pleasure filled his stomach, twisting into a sweet knot and staying there. Dream's breath hitched when he felt that spark again, he never tried something like this until now but he wasn't stupid either, that spark was powerful if used- abused, correctly. 

The pace steadily climbed and Dream debated touching but decided to wait, part of him didn't want this to end, didn't want this fog that kept him high in the sky, high on thoughts of Sapnap to clear. The fog graciously protected him from the guilt, but not completely. 

He felt it yes, but not enough to stop or change his mind, but  _ guilty enough _ to get harder by the second. He knew it was wrong and that was the best fucking part. He knew Sap was using him like a toy and he loved it. 

And there it was again, the spark bouncing off the inside of his body and fizzling between his thighs. That combined with the thought that just appeared in the front of his mind made a slightly embarrassing groan come out of his mouth. There was no doubt he was leaking all over his sleep pants, he probably looked like a complete mess, getting fucked but still being alone in bed. 

The thought that just ran through his head? A very clear image of Sapnap, sitting in his bed against the adjacent wall, legs spread with the toy in hand about to slide it over his cockhead again. Dream couldn't get the frame out of his head to save his life, he let his imagination of what Sap looked like  _ there _ run wild. 

The pace was faster, more often than not the pressure was brushing lightly against the spot inside him that made his toes curl. Each different iteration of what Sapnap looked like underneath his jeans was better than the last, he was a bit shocked at how it made his own cock jump. 

He was quickly ripped out of that clear fantasy when that spot inside him was hit dead on. An embarrassingly loud whine ripped out of his throat and he quickly realized he was going to cum soon. It was like everything was amplified, his sensitivity was set to max. The angle stayed the same and with every other thrust Dream felt like his body was going to melt, he needed it so much. He was breaking down faster by the second and barely within a minute he was cumming hard.

Sleep pants completely soiled and exhaustion completely felt over him, so many questions needed answers but he needed sleep more. He barely could feel the sheets around him, they melted into his skin as he was lulled into the most restful sleep of his entire life. 

By morning his knees felt so weak, like he had just got fucked seconds before waking up. His mouth felt raw, eyes filled with sleep and his entire body was quivering even though he tried to make it stop. He laid in bed for longer than normal, not even looking at his phone to check the time like he always did, he didn't want to talk to anyone even if it was important. 

After clearing his head he realized the note and the bag weren’t just a joke. As long as that bag stayed unburned and intact he was connected to the toy. 

The toy Sapnap had. 

The toy Sapnap had used last night… 

What the hell was he going to tell him? How do you even explain something like this? 

Dream found himself with more questions than answers and sat up in bed with a groan. He didn’t feel sore like what he was expecting. It was more like soreness ghosted over his body and his skin tingled. He shuddered as he tried to move his thighs and hips, they were so sensitive to the sheets. If he wasn't feeling the way he did he would entertain the idea of using the sensitivity to his advantage but he flinched at the thought. Too strange, too many questions. 

He eventually pulled it together and threw his legs over his bed and put his weight on his feet slowly. He snatched his phone from the bedside table, not looking at it. There was no way he was going to be able to be normal for at least an hour. 

He struggled but eventually closed the bathroom door with himself inside. He used the restroom, sitting down on the toilet staring at the patterns on the opposite wall, head resting on his heads. He blinked a few times and attempted to organize his thoughts even for a moment. 

He didn’t exactly feel hurt, maybe a little violated but he knew that if he wanted it to stop he could just burn the bag and it would be over. But all of him disagreed with burning it, it didn't feel bad. 

Dream’s cheeks turned bright red when he thought about last night. It was like half of the pleasure didn’t even come from the pressure against him or the feeling, it came from him knowing he was being used- 

Used. 

By Sapnap and  _ he didn’t even know. _

Fuck. 

How could he fucking forget. 

He shoved his head into his hands and let out a long sigh. How could he fucking get off to the feeling of his best friend using a toy, connected by some type of spiritual force that he didn’t completely understand? He got pleasure out of it.

What a fucking creep, Dream. 

He’s entire face was turning red. The worst part of the entire thing was that he liked it, at that time he didn’t want it to end. He knew at any time to go and burn the bag but he didn’t, he didn’t break the connection even if Sapnap didn’t know. It felt so good. He’d never admit it out loud, never tell another soul that he wanted it. 

He was questioning everything, did this mean that he likes Sapnap now? He always knew he wasn’t completely straight but Jesus this was a lot more than what was he expecting. Does he need to find a label now? No. No labels for a while. 

He turned over his phone, his bright homescreen with the text 1:21 pm across the top glared back at him. 

“Sapnap I need to tell you something,” Dream said. He felt the shame rise in his throat, fuck what was he going to do? He could have just checked the rest of the box before sending it, he could have done so much more to prevent this but now here he is. Were they going to be friends after this? 

“What’s wrong?” Sap asked. The brunette looked at his monitor with discord open. He didn’t expect to talk to Dream this soon after he used the toy… What if he knows and this was all a prank, fuck what if this was a test. His heart was beating so fast, how badly did he just fuck up by using a stupid sex toy, he shouldn’t have done it. He kept the panic down best he could, shame rising in this throat. 

“So you remember I sent you that blob thing as a joke right?”

“Yes?” His heart was beating in his ears, it was like his parents just found his report card covered in Fs. 

“It also came with a bag and a note from the sender.” 

He might not know, keep it cool, “You told me you read the letter and made sure it was safe and everything.”

“No no, it came with a second letter and a smaller bag,” Dream explained. He turned the note over in his hand again. “And a lighter.” 

“Well what was on the note?” He asked, fuck what is this about? His best friend sounded like he was about to freak out. 

“I heard you need some stress relief so here it is dear, to disconnect yourself from the toy, burn the bag completely and the connection should be broken. If you have any further issues go to the crossroads completely alone, and ask for me, someone should answer and if they don’t-- Call a Winchester. Consider it a gift, Dreamieboy. Signed, Rowena,” Dream read and tried not to cringe at his words. 

“What does that mean? I don’t understand,” Sapnap mumbled. 

“It’s like…” Dream mumbled and breathed out, “It’s like a voodoo doll.” 

“Oh,” Sapnap breathed, he hovered over the end call button but decided against it. His heart felt tight. 

“So in the box there was this note, a small bag and a lighter. If I burn this bag the connection between it and me will be completely broken. "

"Connection?" 

“I could,” Dream felt his throat tighten, this really could be the end. This could be the last time they talked to each other, he didn’t want to say it, but at the same time he couldn’t back out now, “I could feel you.”

Sapnap went quiet, at first he thought it was some type of prank but how else would he know? Maybe there is some type of sensor but this seems like a lot for a prank that wasn't even funny, Dream's voice was shaky and more genuine than ever. The little smile that could be heard behind his voice more often than not didn’t even try to show itself. 

“I’m so sorry,” Dream mumbled. “I didn’t read this note before I mailed it and when I did read it I thought it was just a joke and I didn’t test it. I was stupid and I didn’t tell you about the bag or the lighter. It’s just such an invasion of privacy I didn’t mean to, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so sorry- should I burn the bag?” He asked frantically. He’s eyes burned as he thought about what was next, his words felt like throwing pebbles into a vast ocean of an issue. Each rock smaller than the last, useless in filling this void, in fixing this problem. These words felt useless. 

Dream rocked back in his chair and threw his legs over one of the arms, covering his face with a hand. Headphone wire tied between his fingers, fidgeting until Sapnap spoke again. 

“Dream don’t panic, it’s okay, I’m okay,” The brunette said before Dream could continue babbling.

“But isn’t this like really fucked up?” He mumbled against his hand, using his foot against his desk he got his chair to spin back and forth to comfort himself. 

Sapnap waited and sat back in his chair, he figured if there was any time to ask this quest it was now, “Did you, uh, finish?” 

The worst question was presented to him and he wanted to crawl out of his chair, delete his social media and pretend none of this ever happened. His entire body stopped, his leg stilled, “Sapnap-” 

“I just wanted to know, I’m a little curious.”

“Yes,” Dream blurted then immediately wanted to take it back, he squirmed in his chair, he was so tempted to leave the call. 

“Really?”

“I’m so sorry,” Dream whispered, fuck he messed up. He should have lied and said no but could he really lie to Sapnap again? 

“It’s okay, I don’t hate you. I promise I don’t.” 

“I would hate me if I was you,” Dream mumbled. 

“You didn’t know before you gave it to me, Dream. You do this shit so much, blame yourself for no reason.” 

Dream went quiet, it was completely true. Sapnap could read him like a damn book. 

Sapnap waited for a moment before adding, “I don’t want you to burn it.” 

“What?”

“I don’t care if you burn it or don’t.”

They both sat in silence for a while. Dream had a choice, if he burned it they risk going back to ‘normal’ and not being able to forget it, but if he doesn’t burn the bag it opens a new door to unexplored territory. 

Dream broke the silence to say, “I’m not going to burn it.” 

“We don’t have to talk about it more if you don’t want to, we can just pretend we don’t know,” Sap blushed. He didn’t wasn’t going to say it and he might never admit it and not even to himself, but he liked the thought of it. 

He liked the idea of Dream being miles away completely helpless from what he was doing to him, he could do anything he wanted. Nothing could stop Sapnap from touching him day in and day out and he loved the idea of it. Dream was there and free to use all he wanted and fuck did he want it. Thank fucking God he didn’t have face cam on because it would be a disaster. 

Sapnap noticed the small crush there, the idea of being more than friends, being so close that you didn't need a name for it. But that idea was crushed by the hundreds of miles between them, so he tucked it away. It hurt a little bit but he was content with the relationship they already had, making this complicated was the last thing he wanted so he just kept those feelings down. 

“I just didn’t want to hurt you,” Dream said and breathed out. He knew his best friend like the back of his hand, he was into it but wasn’t going to say anything or even admit it. 

“No, Dream it’s fine, we’re all good. You didn’t even know before you sent it to me.” 

“I’m glad you don’t hate me, I was feeling so bad,” Dream sighed and smiled, sitting in his chair properly and looking at his computer. 

“Wait I wanna test it!” 

“Oh my god Sapnap,” Dream sighed and laughed, his voice changed and the tightening in his chest disappeared. There was rustling from Sap’s room, he snatches the toy from a crate in the corner of his room. 

“Can you feel this?” Sap asked into the mic, his finger pressed against the edge not pushing inside yet. 

“Yeah,” Dream mumbled, the ghostly feeling was right against his skin, there was light pressure against him. 

“What does it feel like?” 

“Sapnap really?”

“What, I wanna know,” he mocked and taunted him. Shit he had so much power over him, that voice that was tortuous infused. 

“I don’t think it feels how it normally does, it feels better, I can’t feel any pain,” Dream answered. 

“I have so many plans for you, I could do whatever I wanted,” Sapnap’s words were so sweet yet so cruel at the same time, “At any time too.” 

“I have a feeling this was a bad idea,” Dream let out a nervous laugh. 

“Oh definitely.” 

Sapnap had some things up his sleeves and for the next few weeks he spent hours torturing Dream. He used many different methods until eventually he got Dream to break. It wasn't easy but he was a patient- well, resilient man. 

Sapnap told Dream that he didn't want to actually hurt him so they both came up with a system. Whenever Dream didn't want to right then, had something important to do or just wanted to stop completely, he sent him a specific emote. Though it was never used it was a nice safety blanket to have. 

Sometimes it would be a mutual thing, one would ask if they could together. The first time they were texting back and forth, everytime after that was over a discord call. 

The best part was listening to Dream's voice for Sapnap, it wasn't even the stupid toy that got him, it was those fucking groans. At first the blonde tried to be quiet but he just couldn't as time went on, Sapnap's little teasing words made him groan so loud, blushing constantly. Sometimes Sapnap would do something small or something teasing that would make Dream almost forget he was in a call and whine and groan, feeling so overwhelmed he couldn’t think straight. 

Overtime Sapnap caught on to the small details and it was not long until Dream was a mess almost every night. 

Dream both needs to be roughed up, called names he could never say out loud, fucked until he’s breathless and the softest touches and intimacy. Sap didn’t mind providing both. Dream, though overconfident and cocky, needed little bits of comfort. He was always second guessing and stressing himself out. But this didn’t mean he always wanted it soft and slow, those times were rare. 

Most of the time he wanted to be used and Sapnap took complete advantage of that. Whispering sick words into his headphones and leaving him broken and shaking a few times a week sure was rewarding. 

They kept it secret, no one, not even George could know about this. There would be no way Dream could handle his friends talking about that while no one was recording, teasing him. It would lead to way too many embarrassing moments or even worse people not wanting to be his friends at all. But he didn’t worry about that, he had enough leverage on Sapnap to last a lifetime. 

At one point for almost the entire day he kept his cock in the toy, letting it sit in his lap when editing just to tease Dream. The blob was actually really soft like any actual plush toy so letting it rest on his stomach and brush against his chest all day was nice. 

Dream woke up that morning already full and nervous for the day. He debated not going to the store, nervous something might happen but he did it anyway. He let it slip in a group chat Sapnap was going out for a few and of course Sap took that opportunity to tease the hell out of him. The brunette didn't do anything too extreme but to say Dream was needy by the end would have been an understatement. 

Sapnap would get angry texts telling him to just fuck it already and stop teasing but he ignored them until the end of the night. By that time he was already worked up and pounded into the toy with no remorse. Watching his phone light up with texts from the blonde until he came in the toy leaving his best friend, miles away, shaking, his cock so hard it hurt. 

Eventually the older boy came into his hand, frantic after Sapnap came before him, he had to shove fingers into his mouth so his voice wouldn’t be completely wrecked in the morning. It felt good after hours of use but it wasn't even enough, it was never enough, he wanted so much more.

Moments later Sapnap clicked the join button on the discord voice call, "How was it getting used like the slut you are, Dreamie?" 

"Sapnap-" The words he said finally clicked and Dream blushed, left speechless, sputtering before a moment. Eventually he mumbled, "I hate you." 

"You do not hate me." 

“Come to Florida, you can move in with me.”

“Oh so you’ve had enough of me playing with you huh?”

“Start packing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me no one thought I was writing mcyt smut _without_ doing some type of blob dream? Man you are out of your mind. 
> 
> Oops I haven't posted in a while. I have a little bit of venting I want to get out but I'm going to put that in the comments so the end notes aren't super long. 
> 
> I started this oneshot a while ago so please let me know what you thought <3 because I've been sitting on it for so long I don't think its as good as my other works even if it is. Also the name of this fic was almost "Red Ink Splatter" Which is an amazing name! (I'm going to use it later) But I thought this name fit better. 
> 
> You can follow me Twitter @SJaynotfound or join the dtao3 discord server:
> 
> https://discord.gg/eSPfpMvYsp
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I was working on this oneshot for like a month okay.


End file.
